Doomsday Express
Summary The Doomsday Express was a twin-engine nuclear payload capable bomber designed and built by Dark Kat. The aircraft was built to look intimidating and had a bite to match her bark. She was equipped with a powerful heat blaster capable of slagging solid steel and concrete and a powerful force field impervious to all conventional weapons. The bomber's capabilities were fully displayed when Dark Kat used her to successfully raid the Megakat nuclear plant and steal fuel rods, destroying squads of Enforcer Peacekeeper tanks and jets and even severely damaging the Turbokat in the process. Dark Kat would later complete his Doomsday Device, a powerful nuclear warhead, and attempt to bomb Megakat City, from whose ashes he would build a new city called Dark Kat City, where "lawlessness is the law of the land" and with him as its undisputed ruler. However, his plans all came undone with Razor disabling the Doomsday Device by hand and T-Bone in the Turbokat managing to down the Doomsday Express's force field with a Scrambler missile and proceeding to shoot her down with conventional missiles. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A with heat blaster. At least 9-A with missiles. 7-A with Doomsday Device Name: Doomsday Express Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Classification: Twin-engine bomber Users: Dark Kat Material: Unknown, Some kind of unspecified alloy Needed prerequisite for use: At least 1 pilot and unspecified number of crew Terrain: Atmosphere Attack Potency: Small Building level with heat blaster (Slagged a few metre wide section of the Old Megakat Bridge. Can destroy an Enforcer Peacekeeper with one shot). At least Small Building level with missiles (The air-to-air missiles seen fired by the Doomsday Express have likely at least this level of destructive power since smaller and likely less powerful ones, such as those fired from the standard Enforcer bazooka, are around this level). Mountain level with Doomsday Device (A nuclear warhead capable of destroying all of Megakat City, a large metropolis) Speed: Supersonic flight speed Durability: Likely Building level without force field (Far larger than the Turbokat. Only her aft section was destroyed by three air-to-air missiles from the Turbokat). At least Multi-City Block level with force field (None of the conventional weapons in the arsenals of either the Enforcers or Turbokat could get through it) Range: Several hundred metres to a few kilometres with her armaments Weaknesses: There is a large "blind spot" directly behind the bomber where the heat blaster cannot fire and there is no secondary heat blaster on the aft section of the bomber in order to compensate for this. Force field can be shorted out by powerful enough electric discharges in the Gigavolt to Teravolt range. Armaments & Gadgets: * Heat Blaster: A lime green coloured beam fired from the bluish purple coloured projector above the cockpit. It is capable of slagging solid steel and concrete and destroying something as durable as a tank in one shot. It is capable of projecting multiple beams at once and hit multiple targets in a wide arc save for one blind spot directly behind the Doomsday Express. * Hologram Projector: The bluish purple coloured projector above the cockpit includes a hologram projector. Dark Kat used it to project a hologram of himself and warn the citizens of Megakat City of the consequences of any action taken to stop him. * Air-to-air missiles: The Doomsday Express is equipped with air-to-air missile launchers in the rear to target aircraft in pursuit. This is likely to compensate for the blind spot of the heat blaster projector. Whether the bomber is equipped with normal forward launchers as well remains unknown. * Force Field: The most notable feature of the Doomsday Express is a force field projector. It surrounds the bomber in a white force field which is impervious to all conventional weaponry. However, powerful enough electric discharges, such as those produced by the Scrambler missile, can short it out. * Doomsday Device: A nuclear warhead developed by Dark Kat capable of destroying the large metropolis of Megakat City. He would use the Doomsday Express to raid the Megakat nuclear plant for nuclear material and finish the bomb. Although he did successfully deploy the bomb to his intended target, it was disabled by hand by Razor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Machines